Real ID
As of Patch 3.3.5, World of Warcraft players have access to a brand-new feature called Real ID, a completely voluntary and optional level of identity that will keep players connected across all of Battle.net®. When you and a friend mutually agree to become Real ID friends, you'll have access to a number of additional features across realms that are only available with Real ID. Features ;Real Names for Friends :Your Real ID friends will appear under their real-life names on your friends list, when chatting, communicating in-game, or viewing a character's profile. Real ID friends can also see who's on each other's Real ID friends list, making it easy for players to connect with other people they know. :There is no way to turn off the sharing of your friend's real names yet. Please use caution when using Real ID. ;Cross-Realm and Cross-Game Chat :With Real ID, friends can chat cross-realm and cross-faction in World of Warcraft, and will be able to chat across future Blizzard games such as StarCraft II. ;Rich Presence :See additional info on your friends list about what your Real ID friends are up to in World of Warcraft and upcoming games like StarCraft II in real time. ;Broadcasts :Broadcast a short status message for all of your Real ID friends to see, whether you want to issue a call-to-arms or let your friends know about an important change of plans. ;Friend Once, See All Characters :Real ID friends will automatically see all of each other's characters on their friends list - even characters created in future Blizzard games - helping players stay connected with the people they enjoy playing with most. ;Getting Started :To send a Real ID friend request to another player, you'll simply enter his or her Battle.net account name (an email address) using the Add Friend function in-game. The other player will see the pending request in their friends list, and if they accept, you will become Real ID friends with each other. ;Real ID Parental Controls :With the launch of Real ID, we will be updating our Parental Controls, giving parents the ability to decide whether their child can participate in Real ID. We'll be sending an email to existing Parental Controls users with more information once the feature becomes available. Party Feature After Patch 4.2, a new feature was announced allow World of Warcraft players to invite their real-life Real ID friends of the same faction to a party regardless of the realm they play on, and then queue up for a 5-player regular or Heroic dungeon. The feature was available to test in mid-July 2011 and was released the following month in mid-August. Release FAQ Forum changes On July 6, 2010, Blizzard announced their intention to have Real ID names visible when posting on the official forums. This resulted in a massive outcry against the idea, based primarily on concerns about privacy issues and potential harassment. Due to the flood of criticism, Blizzard rescinded their plan three days later. Notes * Real ID and BattleTag friends can group in cross-realm zones, but the server they all appear on may be random. Rygarius|date=21-Sep-2012 7:10 PM PDT|bluequote=...players are freely able to invite Real ID and BattleTag friends to join their party, even if their realm types do not match. In this case, players will be randomly placed within a party member’s realm.}} Patches and hotfixes * * * References See also * BattleTag * Cross-realm zones External links ;Real ID ;News May 28th 2012 at 8:00PM}} Feb 28th 2012 at 8:00PM}} ;Previous controversy Battle.net Update: Upcoming Forum Changes|bydate= Vaneras 2010/07/06 05:00:18 PM}} Jul 6th 2010 at 12:17PM}} Jul 6th 2010 at 10:15PM }} Regarding real names in forums|bydate=by Mike Morhaime via Nethaera, 2010/07/09 05:47:41 PM}} Kategooria:Blizzard Entertainment Kategooria:Cross-realm